


Feels like home

by michirukaiou7



Series: A place to call home [3]
Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flash Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 090. Casa</a></p><p>Seishiro glielo aveva detto più di una volta: Ho fatto lasciare tutto com’era.</p><p>NB. La drabble è ambientata prima dell'epilogo di "A place to call home"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like home

Seishiro glielo aveva detto più di una volta: _Ho fatto lasciare tutto com’era_.

Quando avevano superato la soglia il primo giorno, era rimasto fermo lì senza riuscire ad avanzare – cosa che poi aveva fatto lentamente, guardandosi attorno e sfiorando gli oggetti come se avesse paura che dovessero sparirgli da sotto le mani. Kamui non s’era scomposto – beata infanzia! – ma per lui entrare e trovare tutto dove lo aveva lasciato quando se n’erano andati, persino sciarpe e cappotto, quelli nuovi comprati da Seishiro che non aveva voluto, era stato... strano. Si era aspettato estraneità, nei confronti di quell’appartamento, si era immaginato di impiegare secoli per ricordarsi dov’era la tale cosa, qual era il cassetto con l’apribottiglie, quale fosse lo sportello con i bicchieri e quale quello con i piatti... e invece no. Si muoveva come in trance, là dentro, trovando a colpo sicuro quel che gli serviva (tutto pulito e profumato, perché a quanto sembrava le pulizie erano state fatte ogni pochi giorni durante la loro assenza) e stupendosi del fatto che sì, era ancora lì, lì dove lo aveva lasciato.

E ci aveva messo qualche giorno a capire cosa lo stupisse, ma alla fine, rincasando una sera (oh, quanto era più comodo però tornare e trovare le pulizie fatte, il cibo pronto e suo fratello entusiasta per aver giocato tutto il giorno in compagnia!) e, alla domanda _Niisan, ma il bicchiere col draghetto rosso dov’è?_ , essere andato direttamente verso il terzo pensile da destra in cucina, non quello dei bicchieri normali ma quello con le stoviglie a prova di bambino con cui Kamui e Setsuka giocavano a marito e moglie, e averlo trovato lì, aveva capito.

Era come a casa – _casa_ , quella dei loro genitori, quella davanti a cui aveva giurato di non passare più, quella in cui non devi pensare a dove sarà qualcosa che è sempre stato lì perché _certo_ che è lì, dove altrimenti potrebbe essere?

Era rimasto fermo, col bicchiere col draghetto rosso in mano, a guardarsi intorno lentamente rendendosi conto, con un nodo alla gola ed un’assurda sensazione di vertigine, che erano a _casa_.

Kamui, perplesso, aveva reclamato il suo bicchiere, era andato verso il lavandino, aveva tirato fuori dallo sportello là sotto il suo sgabello, e si era versato da bere dal rubinetto, mentre Subaru lo fissava stupito e meravigliato rendendosi conto che un giorno quello sgabello non sarebbe servito più per fargli raggiungere quello stesso rubinetto – perché quella era casa e suo fratello avrebbe avuto di fronte a sé anni per crescerci dentro e arrivare a tutti i ripiani (beh, non a tutti tutti, se aveva ripreso dalla madre come lui), e i mobili si sarebbero col tempo riempiti di graffi e segni e i muri di macchie che non si sarebbero tolte se non con una riverniciatura, perché questo succedeva alle case: a modo loro, crescevano e si modificavano insieme ai loro abitanti.

 _Siamo tornati a casa_ , pensò. _Stavolta siamo tornati davvero_.


End file.
